My Wish
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: When Korea accidentally screws up any chance Canada has of getting back together with France, he sets out to set it right. Sequel to I Want You to Be Happy.


France kept telling himself that it was a bad idea. It was pitiful, to go crawling back to Canada after breaking his heart. But he couldn't stop thinking about him. It must have been a reflex. He kept remembering all the good times they had had, and just couldn't think of not having that relationship with him.

He walked up to his front door, ringing the doorbell. He had a key, but it would be rude to just walk in like he did usually. Their relationship wasn't good enough for him to just waltz in and begin where he left off. He had made sure of that earlier. As he waited, he wondered what was taking Canada this long. He usually answered the door very fast...but that was when they had been on good terms. When he looked over to the window, he saw two heads. Curious, he looked in for a better view.

What he saw broke his heart, which was a new feeling for him. Canada was locked in an embrace with Korea. France had known they were friends, but...he'd never thought...

Canada was getting up to answer the door when he saw France staring into the window. Their gazes met. France turned and walked to his car, shoulders stiff with either anger or sadness, or both. Canada scrambled up and to the door, leaving Korea to watch the scene play out. He heard the front door open as Canada rushed to catch France before he left.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Canada yelled as France pulled out, not meeting his gaze. Korea walked out after Canada, waiting till France was gone before speaking.

"I'm sorry," Korea said, as Canada shoved his way back into his house, locking it after him. Korea looked like a young child did when they were told that their favorite pet had died.

Sad.

He probably deserved this, for something. But Canada didn't. Which made up his mind.

…

"Hello," France answered on the fifth ring.

"Open the freaking door," Korea said.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you're acting like an immature child. Now let me in so I can talk sense into you," Korea almost snarled.

Click.

"So nice of you," Korea almost snarled.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you what you saw, instead of what you think you saw," Korea said, "First off, Canada and I are just friends, sadly. He's so madly in love with you that he can barely think."

"Wait, what do you mean 'sadly'" France interrupted.

"I like Canada, dumbass," Korea said.

"Oh," France said, rather numbly, "But then why are you trying to get us tog-"

"It's precisely the fact that I do like him that I'm helping him. And you, I guess," Korea answered.

"Now, go ask him back, and hope he still can't think right, and takes you back," Korea said, turning around and walking out. As he did, he wiped away some tears. France didn't think he had ever seen the cheerful nation cry, no matter how many times he got rejected by China or Japan.

Which really made him think.

…

"What?" Canada answered the door without really looking. His eyes were red and his cheeks tear-stained.

"_Je t'aime, mon cheri_," France said, offering out a bouquet of flowers. Canada sniffled.

"But-you-" Canada stuttered.

"I was momentarily confused, _mon cheri_. I would never have broken up with you otherwise," France said. "Will you take me back?"

"Why? I thought-you-"

"Korea set me straight. Apparently he was but comforting you. I apologize for not letting you explain yourself, but I was confused still," France said smoothly.

"I-_Je t'aime_, Francis," Canada said, tearing up. Korea had gone out of his way to make Canada happy-with another person.

"Come, I think the stars are beautiful now, just like you, mon cheri," France said, gently pulling Canada to sit in the yard. Canada rested his head on France's shoulder as they sat in the yard and looked to the stars. It was late, and quiet. The surrounding houses had their lights off, and no cars were passing. The only noise was that of the crickets and the nations' breathing. It was all so perfect, when but minutes ago he had been bawling his eyes out.

"Hey look, Mathieu, a shooting star! Make a wish," France said, pointing up.

"I wish-"

"Not out loud! It'll never happen if I hear it," France said.

"OK," Canada said, exhaling. He already knew what to wish for.

_'I wish that everyone could be happy. Not just certain people, and that no one else can dictate your happiness.'_

_...  
_A/N: This was shorter than I would have wished it to end up being, but I needed to get this out there. I wish I had managed to make Korea happy... and I wish I could stop bashing France, because he really isn't that horrible. In my stories he is though. Heh. Hope you like. R&R, por favor (please).  
_... _


End file.
